In a conventional printing apparatus such as a printer, a movable element such as a motor is initialized at the same initialization speed in initialization processing upon power-on regardless of the cover open/closed state of the printing apparatus or the use time period of the printing apparatus.
The operating noise of the movable element is different between the cover open state and the cover closed state. The operating noise of the movable element is larger in the cover open state than in the cover closed state. Noise more readily echoes late at night than in the daytime, and operating noise sounds large.
As described above, in the conventional printing apparatus, the operating noise of the movable element is larger in the case wherein the cover of the printing apparatus is open than in the case wherein the cover is closed. The operating noise of the movable element sounds larger late at night than in the daytime, and noise must be reduced.